Añoranza
by Erazal
Summary: Es un oneshot de la película El viaje de Chihiro. No es muy largo más bien es cortísimo y como el propio título indica, habla de la añoranza y la nostalgia que siente uno de los personajes. Por favor, dejen reviews, soy nueva aquí.


Chihiro permanecía con la mirada perdida, sentada en el poyete de la ventana. Era de noche, y la luna era lo único que emanaba algo de luz en medio de aquella oscuridad.

La niña no acababa de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, aunque debía admitir que tampoco era tan mala como la había imaginado al principio.

La ciudad era bastante tranquila, y todos sus habitantes se conocían entre ellos. No era raro que, al pasar por la calle, todos los transeúntes se saludaran con gesto amable los unos a los otros.

La escuela, tuvo que reconocer, tampoco estaba nada mal. Desde el primer día, los alumnos y profesores la habían acogido entre ellos cariñosamente, e intentaban hacer todo lo posible porque no se sintiese incómoda y se adaptase rápidamente a su nuevo entorno. Chihiro no había tardado en hacer nuevos amigos.

Incluso su casa nueva era agradable. No era muy grande, sin embargo, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para que convivieran tres personas en ella. Constaba de tres amplias habitaciones, un salón medianamente grande, una pequeña aunque apañada cocina, un cuarto de baño y un amplio jardín. La casa estaba algo apartada de la zona céntrica de la ciudad, por lo que reinaba una constante tranquilidad a su alrededor. Era, sin lugar a dudas, muy agradable. Habían amueblado la casa con los muebles de su antigua vivienda, y eso hacía que pareciese, en cierto modo, que seguía viviendo en su casa antigua, en su ciudad natal. Aquel lugar que la niña consideraba su hogar.

Pero, por mucho que intentara auto convencerse de que la ciudad donde ahora vivía era su nuevo hogar, para ella nunca lo sería.

La niña suspiró, con un deje de tristeza y nostalgia.

Echaba de menos su antigua vida, y sabía, aunque los demás lo negaran, que no terminaría por acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

No le había agradado mucho el cambio, pero tampoco deseaba que no hubiese sucedido. Había un recuerdo de esa nueva vida que rememoraba con infinito cariño: su visita, aunque no intencionada, al mundo de los espíritus.

Al principio lo había pasado mal, todo había que decirlo. Pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo, y fue adaptándose a aquel lugar. No podría haberlo hecho sola, y estaba agradecida de todo corazón a las personas que la habían ayudado.

Haku, Lin, Kamaji, Bebé, Yubaba, Zeniba, Sin-cara...

Los echaba tanto de menos... Pero echaba de menos, sobre todo, a su amigo Haku, el dragón, el chico que la había apoyado desde el principio y se había convertido en una persona muy especial para ella.

Recordaba, con el corazón encogido, el momento de su separación. Ella tenía que volver a su mundo, con sus padres, pero Haku no podía ir con ella, al menos no todavía.

Chihiro y sus padres tuvieron que atravesar el tramo que separaba el río de la entrada a ese mundo, y el muchacho no había podido avanzar más allá del río. Había aconsejado a Chihiro de no mirar hacia atrás, y así lo había hecho, aunque en el último momento estuvo tentada de girar la cabeza hacia atrás. Su corazón anhelaba volver a ver a Haku, pero se contuvo. Temía volver a perder a sus padres.

La niña esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Latía en ella la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, aquella esperanza moría lentamente en su interior.

Todas las noches se sentaba en aquella ventana, a contemplar el cielo. Y todas las noches, como aquella, recordaba con cariño y tristeza a sus amigos del mundo de los espíritus.

En su mente se dibujaban con claridad sus rostros, y aún podía oír sus voces resonando en su cabeza. Recuerdos de aquel tiempo en el mundo de los espíritus llegaban a su mente aunque ella no quisiese, pero tampoco hacía nada por apartarlos.

Cada vez que recordaba a Haku, el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr hacía su mundo, sólo para volver a verlo, no importaba que tuviese que quedarse allí para siempre.

Pero la voz de su conciencia acallaba los deseos más desesperados de su alma, y era por esa razón que la niña no había seguido ese impulso, todas y cada una de las veces que había aparecido.

Alzó su mano al cielo, y cerró su puño ante la imagen de la luna, como queriendo retenerla en sus manos.

Una ola de frustración recorrió todo su ser. Así sentía a Haku en aquellos momentos, frío y distante, como la luna que ahora iluminaba el firmamento, inalcanzable para ella.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Chihiro.

Cogió con cuidado un pequeño espejo que había dejado momentos antes a su lado, e hizo que la luna se reflejara en él: tenía la luna entre sus manos.

- Prometiste que volveríamos a vernos, y aún sigo esperando- susurró al cielo, con ternura y con firmeza al mismo tiempo- Cumple tu promesa, Haku.

Dirigió una última mirada a la luna, bajó con cuidado de la ventana y se perdió en las sombras de su habitación, dejando el espejo donde antes había estado ella, reflejando la luna: haciéndola suya.


End file.
